


Fire

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: After Dick's death, Clark helps his step-daughter pick out a hero name for herself.





	Fire

The man at Lian's side had been her Daddy's teammate for eleven years, and had been her papa's idol and confidante for more than a decade before that. While anyone else in her position would have been awestruck walking beside Superman in the Fortress of Solitude, Lian instead thought of all the stories she had heard about the man from both her parents growing up - of the man who had taken her papa flying, the man that had held Grandpa Ollie into place while other Titan mentors had let him have a piece of their mind following Dad's drug incident, of the man that had given her papa his grown up identity, of the man that had warmly welcomed her dad into the League - and of the man that had wept openly at papa's funeral, as she listened to his story. 

It was a bit preachy, as Grandpa Ollie always insisted Superman's speeches were. But it brought forth memories of sneaking down the stairs when she'd been four, and listening to her papa's rallying cry as the Titans headed into battle, or the way her papa had confidently wiped away nightmares of Tanner that had plagued her well into her teenage years. It was the same sort of assured confidence that everything was going to be okay that her papa had carried into every battle, even his last.

She missed him so much. "So, Flamebird?" she asked when Superman finished his speech.

Superman stopped, and tilted his head as he looked at her and Lian supposed that the look had nothing at all to do with her, and everything to do with the man they'd both lost. "It would honor him, while still allowing you to carve your own identity, separate from both your fathers," he suggested, folding his arms behind his back. He smiled a little as he added, "I also suspect that Flamebird's inevitable color scheme will pay homage to the Harper half of your parentage as well."

Lian nodded, privately thinking that red and gold would be too obvious, and besides, she didn't want anyone to confuse her with the old Flamebird that had retired before Papa's death. The red was a requirement, definitely. But flames came in many shades, after all. 

Hers would be blue.


End file.
